


Revenge

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Ellington is planning to give Lemony a taste of his own medicine.
Relationships: Ellington Feint & Armstrong Feint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> [rated teen for implied violence] 
> 
> Ellington isn’t doing okay in this one w o w

Ellington looked down at the various items spread out on the table before her. Her green bag, some coffee in a thermos, hair ties, a small purse with some money and a train ticket to the city, a change of clothes, a book about Louis Armstrong. Rather inconspicuous items, she thought to herself. Just average items for a 17-year-old girl to take with her for an overnight trip to the city. 

But that wasn’t all, because this wasn’t just a regular overnight trip. She knew it was there, but she felt like she had to pick it up and look at it already. Reaching into the hidden pocket in her bag, she pulled out two items. 

The first was a photo in a simple metal frame, only about the size of her palm. The photo was of her and her father, taken in the Killdeer Fields Studios when she was only 5. Her father was smiling and looking down at her, the kind gleam in his eye that Ellington had always noticed visible even in a black and white photo. Ellington was sitting in his lap and smiling as wide as she could. It was a charming photo, and it looked as innocent as anything else in the bag. 

The second item was far less “nice”, although its meaning brought a smile to her face, a very different smile than she had in the photograph. 

A knife, six inches long, cold grey metal with a handle carved out of dark wood. She found it almost one year ago, hidden in a closet of this strange little cottage. It was clear it wasn’t a kitchen knife, and from the second she laid eyes on it Ellington knew exactly what she was going to use it for. 

She had practiced with the knife all year, throwing it at the outside walls, cutting branches of various sizes, stabbing dummies she had made out of old clothes. She was ready to do what she felt she had to do, no matter how illegal or violent or immoral it may be.

Ellington was ready. She looked over at the picture of her father and smiled even wider. “Lemony,” she sneered, “he didn’t deserve it. But you? You sure do.”.


End file.
